Scent
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: Miroku awakes. Sesshomaru notices a scent. Inuyasha misses Miroku only to find Kouga. YAOI! InuyashaMiroku, SesshomaruMiroku, KougaInuyasha, SesshomaruInuyasha
1. Chapter One: Old Enemies Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so stop glaring  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about this people! Thank you so much to the person that told me I had removed my first chapter, it was completely unintentional. Here's the first chapter and I hope you like it!!!  
  
Please read and review...  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Miroku cuddled farther into the warmth at his back. His head throbbed painfully and his body ached, the warmth he felt to his back dimming the pain slightly. The small contact began to annoy him so he quickly turned, throwing an arm over what he now knew to be a body. Slowly, he opened closed eyes and looked up into the face of the person that held him tightly in two strong arms. A gasp echoed throughout the room...  
  
Prior to this... Miroku walked down the trail slowly. He had just gotten into a fight with Inuyasha. He and the hanyou were the only left of the group. Kagome had long gone home, running off to marry that Hojo guy. Sango had found herself a nice village to stay in; along with plenty of her own demon hunting kind and Shippou had finally gotten older. Naruku was dead and Sesshomaru had not been seen ever since he saved Inuyasha from the clutches of his demon self. Inuyasha...his mind whispered to him. No matter how much either man denied it they wanted the other. Miroku thought back to their fight.  
  
"You stupid monk, why the hell won't you tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha had yelled in Miroku's face, having found him staring into nothing, again.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, Inu-kun," he had whispered, looking down, a light rose coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Look, I only agreed to this companionship because we made a good team. How can we continue on if you keep hiding stuff from me," the hanyou shouted, pouting slightly. Miroku looked up at his face then looked down quickly, blushing a horrible shade of red. The hanyou was so tempting when he did that.  
  
"But there's nothing wrong with me..." Miroku defended himself weakly.  
  
"Feh, fine, but I'm not staying with you if you're going to be like that," the hanyou left then, leaping into the nearby trees.  
  
Miroku sighed for the hundredth time that day. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with him. Ok, so he had wet dreams every night about a certain white haired half demon, and so what if he wanted to ravish the hanyou every time he so much as thought about him. Again, a sigh escaped Miroku's lips. The human was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the golden orbs watching him from the trees or the demon that stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the demon chuckled. Miroku's deep violet eyes looked up at him. The demon stood about a foot taller than Miroku, a human form demon. A long, wolf like tail swung behind him, two long fangs curving out of smirking lips to end to about the middle of his chin. The dark skinned youkai chuckled lightly, "you are a pretty one..."  
  
The raven haired man couldn't remember much about what happened after that, just a lot of pain and a long white cape before darkness over took him. Now, he stared into the eyes of one of his companion's most hated enemies.  
  
"You're awake," was the only thing spoken by the pale-faced figure. Miroku tried to move away but only succeeded, in some way, in having his leg thrown over the slightly smirking form, head pushed into the man's collarbone...man? He, through the haze of pain, realized just how much of a man he was lying on and pressed his head farther into the chest to hide his deep blush. The man was obviously more than 'happy' with their position.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" His voice was weak and hoarse sounding, like he had been asleep for sometime. The man, no demon, did not respond only nuzzled his head into the croak of Miroku's neck and inhaled deeply.  
  
"What ever I want to do with you," he finally whispered against Miroku's ear, making the smaller of the two shiver violently against him. He was rolled under the taller, stronger demon and again he shivered ferociously, the erection pressing against his thighs, which, he noticed, all too late that, were wide open. Silver white hair fell over them, the long strains cloaking their faces from on lookers and Miroku stared up into the eyes of Sesshomaru. The usually cold, empty orbs glowed with lust and an underlying confusion. The dog demon leaned down slightly, the sound of his sniffing breaking the silence of the room. Miroku shivered lightly when those lips etched toward his own. "Do you taste like you smell, monk?" he whispered before closing the space.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the waves caused by the breeze, stretched out over a boulder over looking the lake, his top discarded somewhere by the shore. Why had he said that to Miroku...he wasn't even sure if he'd see the human again...he missed him so much... The hanyou was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the brown, cat-like eyes watching him from not so far away. The sun gleamed beautifully on his pale skin, the draft dancing through his snow-white hair, which lay in the gust, slightly wet from his earlier swim. The concealed figure gasped as he watched the hanyou sort through his thoughts, a cute pout forming on tantalizing lips as he did so. Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the sound, head snapping in its direction.  
  
"Fuck," the form whispered, closing his eyes but then slapping a hand to his mouth for his stupidity. What the hell was wrong with him? He turned slowly in the tree to run but met face to face with the one he had been watching.  
  
"Kouga? What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Miroku jumped at the pressure to his lips, the throb in his head protesting to the quick movement, forcing him to relax under Sesshomaru. The dog demon's tongue slid across the surface of his bottom lip, sharp fangs following the move, in a way asking for permission to enter. When Miroku gave no response, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, and, using what sounded oddly enough like a war cry, captured the monk's mouth in a fierce kiss. He gasped, allowing a smooth tongue and sharp teeth to invade his helpless mouth savagely. The older of the two used his tongue to dance along the monk's teeth, the roof of his mouth and his tongue, coaxing the other member to play along in a battle of delicious sensations. At his reaction, which included the pressing of his body against his own, Sesshomaru moaned slightly, pressing himself onto Miroku's growing erection, using the hand that was not currently cradling Miroku's head to run up and down the body of the somewhat petite man. Pulling back slightly to give the air he felt the human needed he continued to run his hands up and down Miroku's quaking, and quite aroused, body.  
  
"Fluffy-sama, what are you doing?" Came the child like voice of his charge and the two now feverishly kissing men froze, well Sesshomaru did. Miroku was currently shaking horribly, his face pale, lips swollen and red as he stared up at the demon. His black hair sprawled out in different angles, some strains hanging across his face. Sesshomaru stared down on him, a light smirk adorning his features.  
  
"Nothing, Rin, where's Jaken?" he asked, raising his hand from the taunt body. By means of his claws, he gently scratched away Miroku's hair, out of his eyes and face, then he ran the back of his hand tenderly over the pale cheek.  
  
"He fell asleep," Rin sighed, tossing her bear over her shoulder and going to see who was under her Fluffy-sama.  
  
"Why don't you wait for me in your room, I'll only be a minute," he drawled, eyes never leaving Miroku's face as he marveled at it's perfect texture and color. The small girl nodded and left with one look behind her before closing the paper door. Now that Rin had left, Sesshomaru could clearly hear the harsh thumping of the human's heart against his chest and shallow, fearful pants against his face, which lay in close proximity of his own. Worse of all, however, were the tremors that raked themselves up and down the beautiful body of the one under him. "Be calm. If I were going to hurt you, you would not be here at the moment." His emotionless voice belied his actions as he stroked the human's cheek soothingly. Some of the vibrations subsided and Sesshomaru smirked, regretfully pulling himself off of the tempting body.  
  
To his surprise, even more surprisingly strong arms encircled his waste, halting the withdrawal action.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked, looking up at him with cutely curious eyes.  
  
"Aren't you glad I'm leaving?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the shake of raven hair.  
  
"It hurts when you don't touch me, but I don't know why. I'm afraid of you," the monk confessed and Sesshomaru rested his chest against Miroku's.  
  
"We will have to find out upon my return," he placed a meaning to be quick kiss on Miroku's lips but couldn't help make it deeper when strong arms tightened around his waist. He pulled back, eyes still closed and Miroku tried to come with him in attempt to keep his lips to his longer but lowered back to the bed when his muscles protested the movement. They separated though both men did not wish to; the older of the two quickly exited the room in a pair of silk, white pants with one last look toward the bed. Miroku shivered violently as the room became twenty degrees cooler, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling into them. He had no idea why he was in the bed of his companion's brother and enemy.  
  
Kouga jumped from the tree, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"I smelled you and decided to visit," the wolf demon shrugged.  
  
"Don't lie," Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms over his bare chest and for once really wished he still had his coat on, "the wolf caves have to be about one hundred miles from here."  
  
"I don't lie. My men said they smelled something coming from this direction and I merely found it, or to be more precise, you," Kouga sniffed the air. Inuyasha pushed down a blush at the action. He knew he smelled good. The fire rat coat covered it up a bit and he quickly threw a glance in that direction. If only he could put it on without the wolf noticing.  
  
"Well, you found what it was so leave," he walked toward the shore, lifting the heavy materials over his shoulders with out an under shirt and putting his arms in. Kouga growled low in his throat, stepping to the hanyou. The smell was being muffled and he didn't want that, it smelled too good for that. The demon cleared his throat at the eyebrow Inuyasha made and straightened up, trying to casually walk up beside the demon.  
  
"I wanted to bring what I found, or you, back with me...to ease the minds of my companions that is," he stated calmly, smacking himself inside his head for the lame excuse of taking Inuyasha back to his home lands, think of who he was talking to.  
  
"Alright, I've got nothing better to do," the hanyou shrugged, going in search of his undershirt. Kouga almost fell at the answer, not able to help the big grin that broke out over his face. "Lead the way." The wide smile that adorned the wolf-demon's features made Inuyasha shrug, the hanyou closing his coat with the long sash around his waist, not sparing time to retrieve his under shirt as Kouga began to happily walk down the dusty road, on the journey to his caves.  
  
Miroku sat up slowly; aware of the pain he felt when he did so and also aware of the fact that he was completely naked, save for the few bandages that keep his modesty. He took to staring at them for about three seconds, wondering why in all hell they covered his genitals about them shrugged after discerning that his manhood was intact. Standing with a little pain and stiff back, Miroku wrapped the sheet around his waist, tying the ends of the sheets in a makeshift tunic, the white material light on his skin as he approached the door. He felt dirty and shameful, he had kissed his love's enemy, his love's brother, the guilt ached in his heart as he reached from the side of the door, prepared to open it in an attempt to find his way out.  
  
"Were you going somewhere?" The door slid open to reveal the tall Inu- youkai and Miroku took a step back, his weak muscles not allowing him to take the full weight of his body on one leg and so he tumbled to the floor, well he would have if Sesshomaru had not been there. Miroku's nose tingled with the scent of cherry blossoms and a light musk, like the type one would find on a woman when she sweats or how Inuyasha smells when he just gets out of a lake after a swim. At the thought of the hanyou, Miroku pushed at Sesshomaru's chest and arms, which held him up at the moment. The youkai looked deeply into Miroku's eyes, which looked up at him pleadingly and then let him go. Miroku could have sworn he saw something...odd in those eyes, something...other than lust or confusion or indifference... it was like the way Inuyasha looked at him sometimes...  
  
"So where's the monk?" Kouga asked as he and Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, just to enjoy the wind on their faces.  
  
"I don't know," Kouga could have sworn the tone Inuyasha used was somewhat regretful, "we got into an argument."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Kouga," the wolf-demon wisely remained silent after that. Contrary to popular belief, Inuyasha and Kouga were somewhat friends, sure they had that little thing over Kagome but then again neither of them really loved her. It was a man thing and both had long gotten over it, especially after the spat with Naraku and the destruction of the Sacred Jewel. Kouga sighed, looking over to the hanyou as he leapt over a few more trees, doing a few leaps himself. Kouga wasn't in love with Kagome but he sure liked a member of their group and that smell... was just making his attraction stronger. Sighing again he watched as Inuyasha leapt, only a few yards behind him, leading the way. He wondered what his fellow tribe members would say when they found that Inuyasha was the one that smelt so wonderful...probably try to rape him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Well, that was the rest chapter and I hope all of you liked it! Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes, or that you want me to add something, someone, want to tell me exist, you know the basics. Thanks for your time! 


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicious Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however, to the extent of my knowledge, I do own these pairings and ideas behind them.  
  
A/N: I hope all of you did not mind the wait too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was somewhat harder to write then the first chapter. I disappointed anyone tell me, I like to be told what's wrong with what and if you want me to use an idea of yours I wil gladly do so and give you the recognition you deserve. Thanks for you time and here is the chapter you have been waiting for  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I didn't expect so many and you can guess my surprise when after a little over two weeks I received seventeen reviews!  
  
-------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
He wondered what his fellow tribe members would say when they found that Inuyasha was the one that smelt so wonderful...probably try to rape him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Suspicious Expectations  
  
"I was looking for you," Miroku lied easily as he slid himself carefully on the bed and rested his weak knees.  
  
"You shouldn't get up, you aren't fully healed," Sesshomaru's voice was somewhat soft and Miroku looked up from the floor he had found so interesting.  
  
"Why are you..." before Miroku could finish he found himself on his back, staring up into slit amber eyes that looked down on him imploringly, as if asking a question and Miroku shifted uncomfortably beneath him, refusing to look into those eyes any longer, a reminder of the betrayal he felt somewhere in his heart, him betraying his love for Inuyasha. "Why are you treating me like this?" he finally pushed out, aware of how close Sesshomaru's face became to his own as the seconds passed by like minutes. Sesshomaru drew back slightly and his face took on that of more familiar qualities, his indifference.  
  
"Do not confuse kindness," he whispered, staring deeply into Miroku's orbs before withdrawing from him completely, "with lust." And with that Sesshomaru left, going to ponder his new situation leaving Miroku lying on the bed, the ceiling the only witness of his half aroused state and confused expression.  
  
Inuyasha grunted in his sleep, shifting to his side.  
  
Miroku's warm hands were wrapped around the small of his back, his face flushed and lips parted at each thrust. His leg muscles would twitch and spasm with every thrust. His lips were locked at the junction between neck and shoulder, hips moving forward in an almost jerking motion as he thrusts in and out of Miroku. Looking up into his flushed face, Inuyasha watched in fascination as the monk moans and groans, opening his legs wider for him, lips working to form forgotten words lost in pleasure. His beautiful purple eyes were lidded as he looked up at him, soft, black locks shaping his face.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku moaned out, the pace picking up. The hanyou could feel his fast approaching climax, Miroku's tight heat surrounding him, engulfing him as every thrust brought him deeper, closer. "Harder, faster," Miroku whispered in his ear, taking the soft, white fur covered ear into his mouth and suckling lightly as he pushed himself up, meeting with Inuyasha's thrust. The hanyou groaned loudly, going faster, pounding Miroku into the soft moss below them, using his teeth and tongue to mark and mare the neck below him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" The voice came from nowhere. Inuyasha looked up confusedly to see Kouga's face where Miroku's should have been. With a yelp he stumbled backwards only to fall from his tree with a thump. Opening blurry eyes, Inuyasha looked up into confused eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" he said groggily, sitting up from his indent to glare up at Kouga.  
  
"You were grunting and groaning in your sleep," the wolf demon said in a matter of fact tone, haven come from the cave he had been residing in. He watched Inuyasha with sharp eyes as the hanyou re-climbed his tree, getting his fire rat coat with newfound energy. The scent was so strong, laced with arousal, the heat in the scent almost visible, causing his tail to wag behind him in anticipation. He stayed, however, his face somewhat bored as he watched Inuyasha climb back down, though his body hummed with arousal and excitement he was sure Inuyasha could smell if not feel. The sunrise was beautiful and the two stood, both looking to the mountains, the sun peeking over the tall silhouette in greeting.  
  
"I wonder what Miroku's doing," Inuyasha breathed, eyes far away as he stared at the red and orange of the rising sun. He did not notice the look of burning jealousy tossed his way at the mention of the monk, the look surprising the one who gave it momentarily before they began to continue their walk, the mountains closer than the day before.  
  
For the second time, Miroku awoke to the feeling of someone's chest against his back. The first thing he noticed when he awoke was his position. If he had been more awake his face would have been five shades darker then the red they were now and he was positive he was blushing crimson violet. His behind, usually sticking out as he tended to sleep in a somewhat fetal position, was pressed, tightly against a somewhat hard object, this hard object apart of a male's anatomy and he could only guess who this part of anatomy belonged to. Praying to whatever god there was out there, Miroku attempted to remove his behind from the slight intent, which must have been from the person behind him bending forward slightly. To his mortification, a moan from somewhere behind him erupted. The soft sound was like a gunshot to the originally quite room. In that moment, Miroku cursed the same gods he had been calling on, eyes closing tightly from their wide positions as a hand and arm snaked it's way around his waist and brought him closer to the person. In shame, his body began to react to the contact, the hard anatomy against him moving in a slight circular motion.  
  
"Good morning, monk," the whisper was directly in his ear, the soft voice deep and rich against his back, causing a shiver to run up and down the length of his spine.  
  
"Good morning," voice somewhat hoarse and rough compared to the delicate whisper, Miroku was surprised when another moan passed his holder's lips, the hard anatomy pressing somewhat harder against him. The monk could not help the moan that passed his lips, his eyes opening in surprise then a soft dropping of his lids in pleasure. When he began to press back the slight pressure and circular motion was gone, grinding hips retracting almost hesitantly from his own, soft breath gone from the curve of his earlobe. He sighed in irritation. Rolling over, Miroku watched with lidded eyes as Sesshomaru stood from the bed, face unreadable, as he was used to. The dog demon was dressed in only a pair of silk white pajama pants and the monk wondered momentarily if all he owned was white.  
  
"You may go into the court yards, today, Jaken will show you the way when you are ready," Sesshomaru told him, grasping a white yukata from a chair and placing it on gracefully, leaving the sash untied. Without looking to Miroku, Sesshomaru moved to the doors.  
  
"If you want to take me, than take me, don't play with me, I'm no toy," Miroku told him as the door slid open. Sesshomaru paused before looking to him over his shoulder, the slight turn of his head and upper body fluid.  
  
"Ah, but you are, monk," and he swept from the room.  
  
------------------  
  
I hope you liked it, sorry about the bit of a cliffhanger but what can I say, I'm a review maniac. As it was in previous chapters and in all of the stories I have written, I will not update without any reviews, please give them to me!  
  
Please Review  
  
Suggestions are open! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Unexpected

A/N: Hello everyone, it is great to be back! I'll answer a few questions while I can...

Yes, Sesshomaru DOES have to treat Miroku like that, trust me, as the story progresses, Sesshomaru will get his, especially in chapter four which you will have to wait for. And...that's it for questions, I think. I apologize for the long wait and am going to update as frequently as I can. Thank you all for your comments, requests and suggestions. As for the suggestions it is not guaranteed that I will use them but I may so keep a look out. Thank all of you again!

Here are some things you may find useful:

"" Scene Change

"----" Flashback

Thoughts are written in

"Dialogue"

And without farther ado, I will shut up:

---------------------------------

Where we last left off...

"If you want to take me, than take me, don't play with me, I'm no toy," Miroku told him as the door slid open. Sesshomaru paused before looking to him over his shoulder, the slight turn of his head and upper body fluid.

"Ah, but you are, monk," and he swept from the room.

----------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Expected

Inuyasha stared at the sunset, his facial features set in deep thought. Kouga watched, entranced at the picture of Inuyasha's silhouette against the setting sun.

"I suppose it runs in my family," Inuyasha sighed, looking to Kouga with a light, somewhat sad smile.

"What?" Kouga had been snapped from his trance from his focus's voice, the gruff alto welcome in the silence of midday.

"Our companions, they are all human," his distant voice made Kouga feel somewhat tired, like a father singing a lullaby to a child. However, when the wolf demon comprehended the statement he snapped out of his somewhat foggy dreamland.

"What do you mean?" he tried his best to sound vaguely interested though his insides seemed to churn with what the answer may have been.

"My father and my mother. My brother and Rin, me and Miroku..." Inuyasha trailed and looked back to the setting sun, eyes turned to the sky to gaze longingly at the stars. For some reason he could not explain to himself, let alone to others, Kouga's chest tightened and the back of his eyes stung, something he had never experienced before.

"Is Miroku your lover?" The wolf demon whispered. When Inuyasha looked to him questioningly, his sharp brown eyes were turned toward the sky, eyes unfocused and somewhat glassy, reflecting the little light they had and making them shine. The hanyou sighed, lips curving into a smirk.

"Why don't I get some fire wood? We can stay here for the night, I'm in no hurry," Inuyasha nodded, standing from the grass he had been lounging on and walking away into the trees.

"Runs in your family?" Kouga whispered to the forest trees Inuyasha disappeared into, "I'll have to persuade you to break that tradition."

Miroku opened his eyes slowly, seeing that he had fallen asleep once more. He felt bare, almost dirty at the way he had been acting. He'd basically offered himself to a youkai and not just any youkai, Inuyasha's brother! What the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't like he was young enough to chuck it up to hormones though the curse of his hand had prolonged his original life span, and with it's removal he would easy live as long as Inuyasha. Inuyasha... There he went again, letting his mind wander. Miroku suppressed a sigh, feeling as though he had done that way too often.

Turning to his side he was surprised to bump into another body, Sesshomaru's body. Miroku did not allow his breath to hitch and seemly stared, wide-eyed at the sleeping youkai. Sesshomaru's usually precise features were soft, rested and unflawed. His high cheekbones did not shadow his face and his slightly parted pink lips blew cool air, adding to his mortal illusion. Careful not to wake the sleeping youkai, Miroku leaned over him slightly so he stared directly down at his face, not noticing the near invisible change in breathing pattern from beneath him.

Miroku's deep purple eyes took in Sesshomaru's face with new favor, noticing the blue strips on his cheeks were in fact patches of fine hair, instead of skin as originally thought. His eyes trailed over the somewhat sharp curve of his nose and elfin ears, a small smile forming on the monk's lips. Purple eyes flicked down to pale pink lips, his own brushing softly and suddenly, surprising himself, as well as the supposedly sleeping demon beneath him, his administrations lulling the youkai back to sleep. A sudden urge took hold of Miroku and he leaned down slightly, grazing his teeth over the skin of Sesshomaru's chin, a little below his bottom lip.

The Lord of the Western Lands awoke with a start, bolts of carnal pleasure of the oldest kind awakening him from his reverie. Before either knew it, a surprised monk lay beneath a slightly shaking youkai. Instead of being frightened and releasing the soft skin of Sesshomaru's chin, Miroku's eyes glinted and he grazed his teeth more purposefully over his skin. A deep moan, almost purr, trailed from what seemed like the base of Sesshomaru's stomach passed the youkai's lips, a hardened heat making itself known against Miroku's closed thighs.

Sesshomaru's senses were on fire. The touch applied to his spot making his entire body hum. As a dog demon, certain spots were susceptible to pleasure at the slightest touch and while his chin was one, as it was in all dog demons-it was also reserved for mates only- it drove them crazy. Sesshomaru moaned again, pressing his length onto Miroku's thighs, his tight, hot, closed thighs. The youkai attempted to clear his mind, what the hell was he thinking, he'd never in his life thought a thought so primitive, but Miroku's continual grazing and the rocking against his hips was no way to clear one's mind.

Miroku pulled away when Sesshomaru began to gain a light sheen of sweat, his pale skin glowing abnormally. A humph of disappointment followed his backward movement and Miroku blinked up at the panting youkai, golden orbs lidded down at him as Sesshomaru's hips grinded almost desperately against his own.

"Don't..." Sesshomaru panted, "stop..." Sesshomaru's own head bent slightly, his lips catching the bridge of Miroku's nose, nibbling lightly at it, Miroku's eyes flashed...

----

"Sessho-kun, when is father going to take us to the sea?" a little boy with white hair and white ears tugged at the fabric of Sesshomaru's yukata.

"I don't know, leave me be," a teen Sesshomaru waved at his little brother, watching the female royals bath in the spring from a tree near by.

"But I want to go to the sea," Inuyasha whined loudly from the ground, haven been pushed off the branch his brother currently occupied.

"Who's there?" One of the younger female youkai called, only a year or two older than the small hanyou. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath and leaped from the tree, grabbing his younger brother's hand and moving swiftly to a very small cave, the little enclosure covered by foliage. The pretty female youkai sniffed over to them before rubbing her nose cutely. "I musta been imagine things again," she shrugged and skipped off.

Inuyasha was pressed tightly to a wall, his brother holding him against it with his larger and taller body, silver hair shielding him from seeing anything other than his slightly panting brother.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou winced and his ears flattened against his head as he looked up at his brother, knowing that tone of voice that said he was in trouble. He put on his best pout face, making his eyes larger than they originally were.

"Yes, Sessho-kun?" Inuyasha blinked largely. His brother's face became unreadable. Sesshomaru wasn't thinking like himself. Something about being pressed against his brother like this, something about the scent radiating off of his half brother's skin, it intoxicated him, made the contact feel...sensual. Inuyasha's eyes were wide now, not because of his brother's wrath but because he felt something hard pressed against his stomach. Curious, Inuyasha dropped his brother's unreadable eyes and looked down. There, pressing against his brother's yukata, was something...hard. He brought his nine-year-old hand to it and grasped the thing fully. Sesshomaru shuttered violently, shaking his head against covet. "Sessho-kun?" Inuyasha asked, looking up, the hard thing still in his grasp, "you okay?" His big, child's eyes took in the look of enjoyment on his brother's face.

"Inuyasha," his voice wasn't scornful or irritated, but husky and needy, the hanyou decided he liked to see his big brother like this, "stop." The younger of the two took count of the things he had done in his head. He looked down, saw the hard thing and grabbed it. Inuyasha nodded, proud of himself and looked down at his hand, which still held the hard thing, squeezing, the hanyou was delighted in the soft moan his brother emitted, a big grin spreading on his young features. Before Inuyasha could do it again to make his brother happy, Sesshomaru tore from him, a disgusted look on his face as he ran from the 'cave'. That night Inuyasha cried all the way home.

----

Miroku's eyes fluttered and he pushed back on the body holding him down, lips covered, not allowing him to breath. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Sesshomaru's lips left his in a smack.

Inuyasha took in much needed air, his eyes opening from their tightly closed position. His body trembled in need of heat; his clothes had been taken off. Jumping to his hands and feet, Inuyasha looked around sharply. He was in a cave.

"You don't have to worry," Kouga's voice came from behind him. The hanyou turned his head, purposefully keeping his back to him.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Inuyasha spat at the wolf demon, glaring suspiciously around. Standing behind Kouga were a few members of his pack, the other wolf demons licking their lips and staring lustfully at Inuyasha.

"You were burning up," Kouga smirked, padding closer to the scowling half demon, "I brought you here so my doctor could help you," Inuyasha did not like Kouga's voice, the smooth quality something he heard only when Kouga was speaking to Kagome or on the occasion of a sleepy or drunk Miroku.

"Give me my clothes, you sorry excuse for a demon," Inuyasha growled, crouching low and backing himself into a wall, keeping his rear and demon-hood hidden.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, you don't have to be this way," Kouga soothed, getting onto his hands and knees, his teeth glinting at Inuyasha as he grinned wolfishly.

"Ah, Kouga, how come you get him?" one of the pack whined out and Kouga tossed a smirk at where the voice originated from.

"Because I found him," Inuyasha saw his chance and took it.

"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer," he shouted. Kouga caught his clawed hand without looking to him, his head slowly turning to face Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha, if it were that easy do you think I'd have you now?" Kouga asked, his fangs glinting in the little light the cave provided. Inuyasha could clearly see the narrowed irises of the brown eyes looking at him. The hanyou sneered, ripping his hand from Kouga's grasp, the wolf demon's claws causing the action to draw blood at his wrists.

"Don't touch me, fucking bastard," Inuyasha panted, suddenly feeling light headed. Looking to the cave opening he saw the setting sun. "Oh no," he whispered, eyes slitting even more so as he stared at the new moon or lack there of, "not now," his whispered voice seemed to fade on the wind, incanting his captor(s), "please, not now..." turning desperate eyes to Kouga he watched as the wolf demon's eyes went unfocused, the mutters of his pack dying down as well. With newfound strength and speed, Inuyasha ran through the dazed demons, trying to get as far away as possible. The sound of his feet and hands hitting the grass caused his dream to return to him, a memory he had thought he'd forgotten. He gasped, stopping his run, at least twenty miles from the cave, which wasn't nearly far enough. He gasped again, his chest constricting, his eyes flashed...

----

A little hanyou walked into he and his brother's quarters, rubbing his eye with his dirty hand, his tears making his eyes sting. A moan echoed throughout the living space and Inuyasha paused, lowering his hand from his eye. Another moan, half a growl, vibrated the silence of the quarters and Inuyasha rushed to his brother's room. Peeking though the cracked door, Inuyasha's amber eyes caught sight of his brother, completely naked on his bed and pulling his cock. His sharp slit eyes narrowed farther as he watched.

Sesshomaru panted, head thrown back, eyes closed tightly, hand moving back and forth rapidly. Thoughts of his younger brother swirled in his head, imagining little hands instead of his own moving over the sensitive skin of his cock. He moaned again, squeezing his eyes tighter as he tried to block his disturbing thoughts from his mind. 'Sessho-kun,' the whispered voice of his little brother haunted him as he strived for completion, his body beginning to shake in pre-orgasm.

"Sessho-kun?" To his horror, he came, hard and long at the sound of his brother's voice, the voice definitely not in his mind. To a degree he could handle his brother's voice making him have an orgasm but nothing could explain the mortification and passion he felt when he hardened at his brother's smell. The light smell of peaches and fire caused his senses to hum lightly.

"What do you want, Inu?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting back on his heels and bowing his head, sensing his brother coming to stand before him.

"What were you doing with your...um...?"

"Cock?" Sesshomaru finished for him, looking up at the nervous hanyou, he raised an intricate eyebrow at the little half demon. "Were you watching me?" Inuyasha looked down in shame, his pout face in full bloom as he nodded his head yes, his eyes looking up through his fringe of bangs innocently. "Go to bed, Inu," Sesshomaru said blankly, lifting up of his knees and moving to climb in bed.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, pouting at his brother. Sesshomaru sighed, nodded before turning his back to the little hanyou, trying to go to sleep...

----

For the second time that day, Inuyasha's eyes blinked open and he looked around, expecting to see the field in which he collapsed. To his distaste and irritation, he was, again, in a cave, at least this time he had his fire rat coat thrown over him.

"You're lucky, human," again Kouga's voice greeted him and Inuyasha bolted upright, looking around frantically. Instead of the entire wolf pack, only Kouga was there, leaning against a wall, his head thrown back as he stared at the cave ceiling. The hanyou decided not to speak as he wrapped the coat more firmly around his body, ignoring the sensuous way the fabric rubbed against his skin, damn heat. Kouga inhaled sharply, smelling the sweet sent of Inuyasha's arousal, the wolf demon's head falling to look at the hanyou. "You smell like you're in heat..." He dropped to all fours giving the half demon the impression of a wolf stalking it's pray.

"Get away from me," Inuyasha sneered and Kouga backed away slightly in surprise.

"Inuyasha," Kouga gasped, crawling in front of the scowling hanyou, "you're a human..."

"No, duh, smart ass," he scowled, backing away from the still advancing demon.

"And you're in heat..." Kouga's smirk caused Inuyasha's stomach to do flip-flops but not in the way he would have liked. He was actually turned on by his smooth voice and masculine scent...where the hell was Mirkou when you needed him...

------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I must ask:

IMPORTANT: Do any of you have a problem with incest: little Inuyasha teenage Sesshomaru?

If you do, please tell me and I will make the correct adjustments, if you do not, please tell me...I hope I haven't lost some reviews because of this!!


	4. Chapter Four: Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as my current knowledge of Japanese is limited to: Nihongo wa amari hanese masen, which, as you can see is not much at all smirk

A/N: I must say, i was quiet please when i read the reviews for this story, i recieved a happy feeling, the kind i had gotten during the first few reviews of my writing career, or lack there of, thus far. I am going to comment on a few of these reviews however and say to those of you that disagreed with my plot or other means of writing, i don't give a flying fuck. To those of you that gave me constructive critizism, on the other hans, thank you very much, you were taken into account, thrown up against the way and virtually snogged until i could fit you into my plot...smirk it was great, by the way. Now, enouugh of my babble as even to myself i am starting to sound like: blah blah, blah...

Alright, here is the next chapter, or half of one, or whatever you may call it...

--------------------------

Where we last left off...

"No, duh, smart ass," he scowled, backing away from the still advancing demon.

"And you're in heat…" Kouga's smirk caused Inuyasha's stomach to do flip-flops but not in the way he would have liked. He was actually turned on by his smooth voice and masculine scent…he really wanted Miroku right now…

----------------------------

Chapter Four: Forbidden

Sesshomaru waited patiently as his brother's breathing evened out, his sharp ears catching the exact moment the hanyou fell into deep slumber. Turning around, his back now facing the wall, the youkai stared, sharp eyes glinting in the little light the moon provided, his gaze hungry and bewildered as the golden spheres traveled the length of Inuyasha's body. There was nothing different of him, it seemed, nothing particularly special that had caused this sudden attraction and yet, even now, he could feel his need for the little half demon returning. He cursed silently when the hanyou turned to his side, snuggling into Sesshomaru's larger form, a whimper escaping Inuyasha's small lips, a pant from the small hanyou pressing him more firmly into Sesshomaru.

He watched, senses humming as the small boy broke into a light sweat, his cheeks flushing, his breathing becoming irate. And then something clicked. As a dog demon 'puberty' came within two to five years before they reached the age of a normal human teenager. That had to be the answer. That had to be…Sesshomaru froze in thought. Now staring into eyes almost identical to his own, his body pressed tightly to his little brother's. Forbidden. No sooner had the thought brushed against his mind did the head of his brother lift slightly, closing the space between their faces, little lips closing around the skin of his chin, equally small teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh just below his lips…

Miroku's eyes blinked open, gasping in much needed air, hearing a body atop of his own do the same. His mind filled with confusion and disgust. His brother. His blood. A child. Using strength seemingly from nowhere, Miroku threw the youkai off of him, his breath ragged as he stumbled from the bed to the floor. Struggling, he stood to his full height, looking down on the still panting dog demon, his face twisted into a rare scowl. Spit landed in front of the youkai, issued from Miroku's own lips. The monk spared no words as he left the room, breaking into a blind run down the alien halls of wherever he was.

Sesshomaru stared at the saliva before him, eyes glazed, unseeing as he took in much needed air. He had all but forgotten what he had done. All but forgotten exactly why he hated Inuyasha: the hanyou that tempted him, the brother and the child he should not have… His vision suddenly became red in anger. How dare that monk pass judgment on him! How dare he leave as if he, the mighty Lord of the Western Lands, had done something wrong! He had done nothing! He would not be judged! Sesshomaru stood on somewhat unsteady legs, eyes shadowed by his hair, head finally rising from the spit at his feet to look toward the paper door, now ajar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I -did- tell you that Sesshomaru would get his, and he did, but this is not the end, look forward to reunions and tears within the next chapter...

IF SUGGESTIONS WERE ANY MORE UPON THEY WOULD NOT BE VIRGINS!!!


End file.
